Found
by Felinephoenix
Summary: After playing a prank at one of Matt's concerts, Matt, Joe, TK and Tai go to the mall. However, Matt seems to be having trouble with something...
1. Default Chapter

This is a Jymato fanfic. This means it is based on a romantic relationship between Matt Ishida   
and Joe Kido from Digimon, and yes, they are both male. And if this offends you, GROW UP!   
  
  
Joe Kido turned on his radio. He opened his Health book, and flipped through a few pages until   
he stopped and began to take notes in a spiral. He was studying to be a doctor, like his   
father and Brother Jim. To him, being a "doctor" had always meant surgery. And surgery meant   
blood. Blood meant fainting. He decided to be a medical doctor instead, giving out prescriptions   
and the like. He preferred this method of doctoring. Another part of being a surgeon, like his father   
was the deaths. Joe knew there were deaths in medicine, but not as much. He'd had enough   
death in the Digital World.   
  
Then a new song began to play. It was a young man doing man singing with a drummer and   
pianist. The man's voice was familiar, but he wasn't exactly sure. Matt's new song? he   
thought. It sounded like Matt, but he voice seemed a little deeper. Joe smiled,   
remembering. He and seven other kids had gone to a place called the Digital World. There they   
each met a Digimon that would become their partner and lifelong friend. Joe became friends   
with the energetic and wise Gomamon. They quarreled a lot, but it was more about the clash of   
his and the digimon's personality more than anything. He remembered his last conversation with   
Gomamon. He looked up at his bulletin board to a picture tacked on it. A picture of a young boy   
with wild brown hair, a blonde with spiked hair, an attractive girl wearing a helmet, a nerdy boy   
with glasses, a tall girl wearing a ridiculous pink cowboy hat, a short redhead with messy hair and   
two little kids, an innocent looking blonde boy you could tell was related to the other blonde, and a   
girl with short light brown hair. With them was a short weird old man and all of them were   
surrounded by little animals, resembling dinosaurs, dogs, cats, pigs, bugs, plants, a fish with   
claws a centaur and an ogre. "Exactly how did your interviews go, buddy?" Joe asked the   
picture. He brushed away the tears from his eyes and went back to his notes.   
  
"Oh, Matt!" millions of girls (and guys) were screaming as a young man, very handsome   
with stylish hair a medium blonde and deep blue eyes, walked up to a microphone. In a smooth   
voice, a little deeper than, say, a thirteen year old's he began to sing. "Even in the darkness I'll   
find you. I'll find my light..." Of course, if it weren't for the sound equipment you wouldn't be able   
to hear him over the screaming girls, even with the mike. In the back two guys were holding up a   
a flashy sign saying, "Matt's the REAL Digi-rockstar!" Matt tried not to laugh or get really   
annoyed, but he ended up laughing to himself. Noticing he'd forgotten to keep singing, he began   
to sing a new song before his fans got mad. That would've been really dangerous.  
  
Tai Kamiya walked up to a gray car, carrying a sign. He put it in the trunk, and was about to   
say something to the person in the car, but was interrupted by TK's yelling at him for leaving   
him with all those girls. "It's not my fault they like ya, TK!" he shouted back. Tai felt himself get   
whacked hard on the back of the head by the tall seventh grader. Inside his car, Joe grinned at   
Tai. "You shouldn't make fun of your sister's boyfriend like that, Tai." he tells Tai, loudly   
enough for TK to hear. "She's not my girlfriend, you ditz!" they both heard TK yell. Joe and   
Tai high-fived each other. "Hey, Tai!" they all heard someone yell. They all turned (okay so   
Joe didn't) to see Matt waving at them, his expression a bit ticked off. He walked up Tai,   
while TK and Joe instinctively put their fingers in their ears.   
"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN IN THE MIDDLE OF MY CONCERTS!!" Matt screamed. TK and Joe released their fingers.  
"It's not my fault you laughed, you blowhard!" Tai quipped back. Joe found   
himself staring at Matt. When did he get to be so handsome? I mean, wait a minute here...he's   
my friend and I don't even know if he's like me... about two years ago, Joe admitted to his   
brother and friends that he was gay. He brother said he'd known already and his friends weren't all   
that suprised. He expected Tai would be, but he seemed to handle it really well. TK and   
Kari (Tai's sister) didn't really get why Joe thought it was so strange to other people, while   
Matt...he didn't say anything. Not that he'd expected him to. But it was when Matt stopped   
sending him emails and even looking at him that Joe got worried. "Hey Joe, wake up!" he heard   
Tai say to him. "Oh, oh right...I'm awake." Joe mumbled. He was so caught up in his thoughts   
he hadn't noticed all the other guys getting the car. "Uh, where are we going?" asked Joe. "To   
the Nerima department store." replied Tai. "Right Okay, let's goooo!" yelled Joe, cheering as   
the car drove out the parking lot. He's so weird sometimes. Matt thought. But still, even though   
he's such a wimp sometimes you can always count on him. Matt looked over at Tai, who   
was teasing his brother again. I can't believe I got so mad at him back in that cave three years   
ago. It's not like he was trying to take away TK by being brotherly, that's really his nature. That,   
and I thought it was wrong to feel how I did about him. Matt sighed. It was back then he first   
realized he had feelings for guys. He hadn't told anyone yet, and he wasn't going to unless his   
career spiraled down. It was more his fans he was worried about than his family and friends. He   
knew all his friends and TK would deal with it fine, although he wasn't sure about his dad. His   
mom probably knew by now. But after Joe had admitted he was gay, Matt didn't want any   
contact with him. I don't want to be with anyone like that, he though. I mean it still could be a   
phase, right? And what if it rubbed off on me? He knew that wasn't true, but he needed some   
excuse to not have contact with Joe. Because people might call him gay and stuff, then they'd   
find out he really was and couldn't let them. Great, now he was being paranoid. The car stopped.   
Matt looked around him. "Welcome to the huge parking lot of the Nerima department store."   
  



	2. Part 2

The four of them piled out of Joe's car. "So, guys, how's about we meet at the Food Court around   
five?" asked Tai. TK, Joe, and Matt shared glances.   
"Well, I shouldn't take too long. I'll be able to meet up with you," said Joe.   
"Yeah, same here." TK put in.   
"Matt?" Tai looked over at Matt.   
"I'm only tagging along. I'll be there." Matt said, smiling.  
  
Tai wandered off to the sports gear.  
TK slipped into the Disney Store hoping no one would notice him.  
Matt...um, he was in Spencers. [AN: It's suggestive card/prank shop in my hometown. It's Cool!]  
Joe? He was at the Health food store.   
  
Matt walked into the back of the store. It was much easier to think back here, among all the   
spinning lights. He got himself as close to the dark corner as he could. He looked at all the kids   
there, looking and laughing over the cards and posters, chatting. Some of them were getting   
shocked by the plasma lamps, even though you weren't supposed to touch them. Why did he   
have to be so different from them? Why was he the one who had to like guys? Then again,   
maybe, maybe he didn't. So, he'd thought Tai was cute. Handsome, even. How could anybody   
not think that? Sora was pretty lucky to have him, goof though he was. Maybe it was just a phase.   
He sure hoped it was. He left the store.  
  
Tai was about to buy something from the sports gear when he saw Matt running past the store.   
He watched him a moment, then began running after him.   
"Matt!" he yelled, but unfortunately, Matt couldn't hear him among the large crowd that was now   
surrounding them.  
  
TK smiled and waved goodbye to the woman at the counter of the Disney Store. Someone   
bumped into him, which caused him to drop his bag, pick it up and look up. The person had   
already ran past them. Though, TK could still see who it was.   
"Tai?" he asked himself. What was going on here?   
"What about my brother?" another voice asked. He turned around.   
"Kari! I didn't know you were at the mall!"  
  
Mimi was tapping her foot. She was outside this stupid software store waiting for stupid Izzy. She   
was once again back from America for a few months. She was happy about it, sure, but she was   
begging to regret that she didn't insist on shopping with Sora instead of letting Kari do it. Izzy may   
be a nice guy, but did he have to spend an hour looking around for computer parts? She grinned   
to herself when she remembered something...Izzy had promised to take her to Ambercrombie   
and Fitch, hadn't he? Well, he'd get to know what it felt like having to wait an hour. Izzy exited the   
store, holding a large black bag. Mimi gave him an exasperated sigh, and turned to him.   
"Well, it's about..." She was cut off by Matt running past them, followed by Tai. She and Izzy   
stared after them for a moment. "Time." she finished.  
  
Joe walked out of the Good4You, happily chewing his Ginseng gum. Matt had been acting a little   
strange lately, he thought to himself. He'd always been a pretty distant person, and kept to   
himself, but now it seemed even worse. He didn't really have a reason to be concerned, but   
yet...he was. Why?  
  
Tai grabbed Joe's arm as he sped past. "Joe...you gotta help me..." he panted. Joe pulled Tai   
back towards the store, to get away from the crowd. "What's the matter, Tai?" He asked his   
courageous friend.   
"It's...Matt..." Tai sat on one of the benches oh-so-graciously next to the store. "I don't know   
what's wrong, but I just know something is. He was running out of the mall, and I saw him when I   
was at the sports place. I started going after him, and almost twenty minutes later I finally caught   
him...but..." Tai took a deep breath. "He wouldn't talk to me at all, he ended up punching me in   
the gut, and by the time I could recover, he ran away...and I can't find him..." Tai's head hit the   
brick wall rather painfully. "Joe, can you try finding him for me? I know you two are good friends,   
and not former rivals and everything...he might talk to you." Tai took another breath.   
Joe nodded. "Sure, I'll look for him, Tai. Don't worry." He gave his friend a pensive look. "You   
want me to call Sora first?" he asked.   
Tai smiled. "That'd be great, Joe." Joe pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sora's number.   
"Hey, Sora. Oh, you're at the mall? That's good. Tai wanted me to call you. We're at the   
Good4You. Uh-huh. Yeah...it's right next to Camelot. It shouldn't be too far. Why? Tai's been   
looking for Matt, and he's a little winded." Joe nodded and handed the cell to Tai. "She wants to   
talk to you," he said. Tai took the phone, and talked with Sora for a while. Then he groaned.   
"Fine, fine, I'll buy you a coke. See ya later." he said. Tai looked up, and was going to give Joe   
his cell phone, except there was one problem. Joe wasn't there.  
"Not again..." Tai groaned.  
  
Izzy, Mimi, Kari and TK were all sitting near the burger joint in the mall. The only one who'd   
actually ordered from there was TK. And he actually bought two large orders of fries. One for him,   
one for Kari, much to Mimi and Izzy's teasing. Mimi had bought a few eggrolls and a berry   
smoothie. Izzy bought lemonade and a salad that he was sure had cashews in it, not that he was   
complaining. As they were all chowing down, Joe sped by. TK looked up. "First Tai, now you?" he   
asked. Joe backed up to where they were sitting. "I just came to tell you guys that Tai's gonna be   
late." He said, then was going to run off again, but Kari grabbed his wrist.   
"Why, Joe?" she asked. Joe looked at her for a moment. He knew Kari and her older brother   
were very close, as were TK and Matt, so he'd better tell them. It's just that he really wanted to   
find Matt as fast as he could, before something happened to him.   
"Well, Tai says he saw Matt running out of the mall, and he tried to find him so he could make   
sure everything was okay, but when he did, Matt punched him in the gut, so he needs a moment   
to rest. He'll be with Sora, so everything's okay." He wrenched his wrist free from Kari. "And I   
need to go find Matt." he stressed.   
"Wait a second, Joe, I can go with you!" TK protested. Izzy reached up and placed a hand on   
TK's shoulder. This was rather difficult, considering that TK was a few inches taller than he was   
and was standing, while Izzy was sitting down. TK reluctantly sat down. "I'm sure you can find   
him, Joe." TK said. Mimi was grinning.  
"Gee, Joe, do you have a crush on Matt? You sure seem worried about him..." she teased.  
Joe bit his lip. "No, I do not have a crush on Matt! Geez!" He shook his head, and then starting   
running off.  
Izzy watched him for a moment. "He sounds like me..." the redhead computer genius   
commented.   
"Hm?" Mimi gave him a quizzical look.  
"Nothin'." A blushing Izzy mumbled, and dug into his salad. Kari giggled and TK stole one of her   
fries. Kari looked down at her pack of them. "Hey!"  
  
Joe Kido looked around the huge crowds. No sign of Matt yet...oh, where could he be? Joe   
leaned up against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Things began replaying in his mind. That   
day at Vegiemon's diner, when Matt had saved him from near death, when he went on his own to   
find Matt after he had decided to quit the Digidestined team, how he had kept comforting him   
before then....  
"Gee, Joe, do you have a crush on Matt?" Mimi's words came back to him. He told her no, but   
that wasn't true, was it? His mind snapped back, as he spotted a young man with golden hair   
headed towards the parking lot. Matt...  
  
Joe ran off after him. "Matt!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. The young man turned around and   
faced him for a moment then opened the door to the long hallway out to the parking lot. Joe ran   
after him as fast as possible. The hallway was dark, the gray walls covered in graffiti. It reeked of   
pot. Joe was quite happy to get out. He looked up. Matt was facing him eye-to-eye.   
"Why did you have to follow me, Joe?" he asked angrily.   
Joe took a few breaths, and wiped his brow. "You're a fast runner, you know that?" he told Matt.  
  
Matt looked at him for a moment, then turned away from him.  
"Look, Matt, whatever it is..." Joe began.  
"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU'D NEVER UNDERSTAND, YOU GAY FREAK!!" Matt yelled,   
punching him in the face.  
Joe took a deep breath and faced Matt.   
"What makes you think I don't?" Joe was staring right into Matt's troubled sapphire eyes.  
"You gay freak." he finished. Matt's eyes widened.  
"I...I'm not...I..." Matt fell down to his knees.  
Joe just watched him, knowing that he shouldn't really be doing anything right now. Matt needed   
a moment to really come to terms with this.  
  
"I was so scared." whispered Matt, his voice very small. "So scared of what Mom, Dad, and my   
fans would think...what TK would think..." he lowered his head, and sighed.  
He got up and looked at the older boy. "I'm sorry for...hitting you, Joe. I shouldn't have..." Matt   
looked away.   
Joe put a hand on his shoulder. "It's all right." he comforted the boy.   
"Joe..." he looked up at him.  
They kissed.  
  
Of course and typically, everyone ran out to the parking lot at this time.   
Tai was the first to speak. "M-Matt..." he slurred.  
"Wha--?" Sora asked, trailing behind him. He pointed forward, and Sora understood. She smiled.  
Behind them came Mimi, Izzy, TK, and Kari. The comments went along like this:  
"Um..." from Izzy.  
Mimi giggled, and said "I knew it!" to herself.  
TK copied exactly what Tai did.  
Kari giggled and smiled.  
Joe and Matt then realized what they were doing. They parted, and faced everyone, both   
blushing like mad.  
"Um, show's over, you can go home now." Matt said very fast.  
"He-eey Matt?" asked Tai with a little hint in his voice. Matt blinked.   
"Why don't you two give us another show?" he asked. Matt looked at him like he was nuts.   
"NO WAY, TAI! IT'S NOT LIKE I ASK FOR A SHOW WHEN YOU KISS SORA!!" he screamed.   
The two boys instantly got into a fight. Everyone sighed, then Sora and Joe, with much effort,   
separated the two.   
"Now, you two, this isn't the time." Sora reprimanded, shaking a finger at them. She then smiled.   
"What we should be doing is congratulating Matt and Joe for finally getting together after all this   
time."  
Matt and Joe looked at each, then at Sora. "Huh?" asked Matt. Sora sighed.   
"Come on, it was pretty obvious. You two were always looking out for each in the Digiworld. We   
all knew it'd happen one day." Sora smiled again at the two.   
"Yeah, I guess..." Matt combed his hair through his hair. It had just hit him, but he really did care   
for Joe. Sora was right.   
TK and Kari were whispering something to each other. TK nodded, and they stopped whispering.  
"So..." TK asked Joe. "You think we can all fit in your car?"   
Joe seemed suprised by this question. "It'd be a really tight fit, but we could."   
TK nodded. "So, how's about we go for pizza to celebrate?" he asked.  
Matt looked at his little brother, then at his new boyfriend. "Shall we?"  
"As long as mine doesn't have any anchovies. I'm allergic." Joe reminded them all. Everyone   
laughed.  
Matt promptly kissed him. "You're not allergic to that, are you?" he asked. "Even if I was, it'd be   
well worth it." Joe said to the blonde.   
Then, all the Digidestined walked up to the car of Joe Kido, who had his arm around his Matt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review this thing, baby!  



End file.
